I´ll Always Remember You
' "I'll Always Remember You" '''is an hour special of Hannah Montana. It is the 94th episode of the series, and the ninth of the fourth season. The episode tells the story of Miley considering telling the world she is Hannah Montana on The Tonight Show With Jay Leno. Plot Miley decides to tell Jesse her secret, because it's ruined too many past relationships. When she tries to tell him, he tells her he already knew. She invites him back into her band, just in time for them to perform on the Tonight Show, where Jesse kisses her on live TV. When he tells Miley that his dad is coming home, she hugs him, and they are caught on camera. Jay shows this on his show that night, and calls Jesse a "super super jerk". Jesse tells Miley he can't be with her as long as she's two people. The next day, Miley and Lilly's Stanford letters arrive in the mail. Lilly is accepted, and Miley isn't. Miley decides to drive to Stanford, where she is told that she didn't get in because she didn't do enough extra curricular work. Miley says that she is Hannah Montana's assistant, and then goes back to the school as Hannah to confirm the story. Although they believe her, Miley is put on the end waiting list to get into Stanford, meaning there's a big chance she might not get in that year. She is told that if Hannah had applied with Miley's grades and test scores, she would definitely get in. Miley almost reveals her secret then, but stops and goes home. Lilly offers to wait and reapply to Stanford the following year, so that she and Miley can go together, and Jesse shows up at her house and says being with Miley is worth America hating him. Miley begins to fear that her friends secretly resent her for their sacrifices, and goes into her Hannah closet to think about giving up her secret. In a beautiful montage of "I'll always remember you" Miley reflects over the great times she's had as Hannah over the years, at the end of the montage she sits down next to Hannah, who waves goodbye to her, and mouths "thank you". In the end, Hannah goes back on Leno and gives a monologue about the truth and then takes off her wig in front of a shocked audience with Lilly and Robbie Ray also removing their disguises before performing a new song "Wherever I Go" and as of now everyone knows Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana, thus the extraordinary secret and lifeof Hannah Montana is over. Miley receieves a standing ovation from the crowd. Hannah's last words - (Miley's monologue) "I wrote this song about an 11 year old girl who wanted to be a rockstar... but she also wanted a normal life, so she pretended to be somebody else. And that was great for a little while but... she's 17 now and life is even more complicated and... she just doesn't want to pretend anymore. Her name is Miley Stewart." Trivia *Jackson and Rico are narrators again like in the He Could Be the One episode. Except this time, They are joined by Siena. *This episode marks the final appearance of Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle. Transcript '''Miley: '''1200 miles and you still look like you just drove off the lot. How do you do it? '''Hannah Montana: '''Pretty much getting everything you want, aren't ya? Pretty freaky, isn't it? '''Miley: '''Oh, boy. '''Hannah: '''Man, I can't believe you're gonna try to solve your problems by letting your friends make all the sacrifices for you. I thought your father and I raised you better than that. '''Miley: '''I didn't make them do anything. They did it on their own. '''Hannah: '''Oh, yeah. I'm sure Lilly really wants to give up her opportunity to go to Stanford. '''Miley: '''Oh, come on. It's just for this year. We'll go together next year. '''Hannah: '''If she gets in again. And there's no guarentee that she will and you darn well know that! '''Miley: '''Keep it down. They'll hear you. '''Hannah: '''I'm in your head! I can talk as loud as I want to! '''Miley: '''All right, all right. Jeez, I'm annoying sometimes. '''Hannah: '''Tell me about it. And what about Jesse. Do you really think he's happy about being despised by millions of people for breaking my heart? '''Miley: '''Ah-ha! You said "my heart". We have the same heart and I know it's not broken. What do I have to say to that, huh? '''Hannah: '''I'll tell you what I have to say. If go on, letting your friends do this for you, sure they seem okay with it now, but deep down inside, they're gonna hate you for it. '''Miley: '''Hallucination brought on by overtiredness say what? '''Hannah: '''Do not "say what" me. I invented that! '''Miley: '''Oh, please. That was so me. '''Hannah: '''Do you really want to have this argument? '''Miley: '''No,' because I know it was me. Now! My friends are not gonna me. So, just poof right back in my head where you belong. 'Hannah: '(singsong) Thay're gonna hate you! They're gonna hate you! '''Miley: '''Oh, real mature. '''Hannah: '''Oh, real mature. (both mimicking each other) '''Miley: '''I cannot believe I'm having this argument with myself. '''Robby Stewart: '''Let me ask you something, son. Have you ever thought medical school? Law school? Any school? Of course not. '''Miley: '''Sorry I took so long. Sometimes, it takes a while to shake off Hannah. '''Jesse: '''It's cool. No worries. (in Miley's head) Oh, I get it! I get it! Your stupid secret always first! '''Miley: '''What? '''Jesse: '''I said no worries. You ready to go? '''Miley: '''Yeah, right. Lilly, do you want to come with us? '''Lilly: Oh, yeah, that'd be great. (in Miley's head) Pizza and a movie. That totally makes up for making me throw away the college of my dreams, just 'cause of your miserable stinkin' secret! 'Miley: '''But you said you were okay with it. '''Lilly: '''I am. I just said I wanted to go, didn't I? '''Miley: '''Yeah. Right. '''Jesse: '''Yeah, come on. You must be starving. (in Miley's head again) And I can't wait to just go out there and get ripped apart by an angry mob of Hannah fans! '''Lilly: '(in Miley's head again) Yeah, but who cares about us as long as Little Miss Center Of The Universe is happy! '''Jesse: '''It's always about you! '''Lilly: '''Always! '''Jesse: '''You! '''Lilly: '''You! '''Jesse: '''You! (echoes in Miley's head) You! '''Lilly: '''So, who wants to drive? '''Miley: '''Would you stop it? Come on, Lilly! Just come out and say what you're really thinking! '''Lilly: '''Well, I was thinking who wants to drive, and now I'm thinking maybe I should. '''Miley: '''I'm not talking about who's driving! I'm talking about the secret! You both hate it and you hate what it's doing to your lives! Just admit it! Everything would be so much easier for you if I just told the world who I was! '''Robby: '''Come on, Miles. Nobody ever said that. '''Miley: '''But they're thinking it, Dad! Aren't you? '''Lilly: '''Uh... '''Jesse: '''Maybe a little. But hey, that doesn't matter. '''Lilly: '''Yeah, I mean, this is your life and we're just trying to make you happy. '''Miley: '''Oh, yeah. Be nice and guilt me into telling the secret. Well, it's not gonna work. I just can't do it, okay? I can't. '''Rico and Jackson: '''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! '''Siena: '''The secret's messy It's hurtin' Lil and Jesse Now, she's all Now, she's all Poor little Miley's in a sad, sad place All because she has a secret Now, she's all Now, she's all Poor little Miley's in a sad, sad place All because she has a secret '''Robby Ray: '''Had yourself quite a day, ain't ya, bud? '''Miley: '''I seem to be having more and of those lately. Gosh, look at me, Dad. Being two people seemed like such a great idea back then. '''Robby Ray: '''That's because it was a great idea. It gave you the chance to kinda... '''Miley: '''I know. Live a normal life. Doesn't seem to be doing such a bang-up job anymore. '''Robby Ray: '''Well, honey, nothing stays the same forever. It's knda like a mullet. A thing of beauty in tis day, but I tell ya, sooner or later, even the party in the back has to end. '''Miley: '''Are you telling me that I need to give up Hannah Montana? '''Robby Ray: '''No. I could never do that. Neither could Jesse Lilly. The only one that could answer that would have to be you. '''Miley: '''Please don't say "Listen to my heart". '''Robby Ray: '''Darlin'... '''Miley: '''Or my kidney, or my spleen, or any other vital organs. '''Robby Ray: '''What do you want me to tell you, then? '''Miley: '''I want you to tell me that if I give up Hannah, everything will be okay. '''Robby Ray: '''But I can't do that. What I can tell you is you'll be able to go to that school with Lilly. You'll be able to go out with Jesse without half the world hatin' him. You'll have to give up your privacy. No matter where you go, people's gonna recognize you, and they're gonna treat you different. Is it worth it? Only you can decide that. Starring *Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana *Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott *Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart *Moises Arias as Rico Suave *Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart Recuring *Drew Roy as Jesse *Tammin Sursok as Siena Guest Starring *Valerie Mahaffey as Ms. Jameson *Jay Leno as Himself *Dr. Phil as Himself